


清晨

by IsK_D



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsK_D/pseuds/IsK_D
Summary: 简而言之，这是flo萨被米扎拐走结婚，身为哥哥的弗朗斯西（班萨）找上门要人然后跟班爹激情滚床单的故事。演员只跟角色形象有关，无关RPS。私设：班萨是flo萨的哥哥
Relationships: Leopold Mozart/Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Salieri, 班爹/班萨, 米扎/flo萨
Kudos: 2





	清晨

开门的之前，利奥波德以为在门口狂按门铃的是楼下的刚搬来的年轻小姐

这栋公寓已经有些年头，外墙倒是时常清理，路人眼里也是一栋历史悠久，别致美丽的小楼，但只要一踏进楼门，属于老旧建筑的破旧味儿就能扑人满怀，至今还屹立不倒的主要原因不过是因为地势优越，交通便利。这栋建筑自然也有着老旧建筑有着的通病，比如隔音不怎样，比如糟糕的排水系统。当然利奥波德搬进来的时候，这里可比现在好很多，但时间嘛，钢筋混凝土也受不住。

刚搬来的年轻小姐明显是位朝九晚五的上班族，租住这里不过是因为离着公司上班距离近，早出晚归。但就这样，搬过来不过一个月，因为漏水问题利奥波德同她倒是见了不少面。赶时间的年轻小姐每次都是清晨急冲冲一顿狂按门铃，吵得人不得安宁。

不过今天的门铃倒是从慢到快，利奥波德边打着哈欠边朝着门口走去。作夜为了完成工作，他稍微熬了熬夜，但身体不必年轻的时候睡一下就好，仍有几分困倦。

“下水道的事……”利奥波德熟稔地搬出记忆里的说辞，却觉得有什么不对，眼前不是娇小的年轻小姐，而是一个穿着精致严谨的青年男人。他疑惑地看了看眼前的人，“您是？”脑子还有几分不清醒的他，甚至没意识到自己仅仅在睡衣外裹了层外袍。

青年人挑了挑眉，开口道：“弗朗西斯 萨列里。日安，莫扎特先生。”

“日安，萨列里先生。”利奥波德更加困惑了，常年紧缩的眉头皱在了一起，“请问您有什么事吗？”

“我弟弟彻夜未归，清晨的时候我收到了他和小莫扎特先生结婚证书的照片。”萨利里微笑着说道，低沉的声音像是裹挟这雷暴的云层，“现在您可以请我进去，讨论一下小莫扎特先生究竟把我弟弟拐到哪儿去了吗。”

利奥波德大概是一瞬间清醒了过来，他隐约记得上个月南娜尔还跟他说沃尔夫冈在跟一个姓韦伯的小姐谈恋爱，这个月怎么又跟一位萨列里先生结婚了。想到这里，他眉间的沟壑更深了。“您请进。”

他请弗朗西斯在餐桌一边坐下，问道：“咖啡，茶，您要哪个？”

“咖啡。”

利奥波德颔首，转身进了厨房，一边给咖啡机加水，一边想着沃尔夫冈说跟第一位韦伯小姐要结婚的时候，被他吼得抖了三抖，现在都不敢在他面前再提那位韦伯小姐，这一转眼说都不说就直接结婚，孩子大了怎么这么不听话的吗。他是不是应该再一通电话打过去，好好告诫沃尔夫冈一番，结婚不是随便的事，而且跟家里人都不说一声算是怎么回事。

“莫扎特先生。”低沉的声音在利奥波德耳边响起的时候，他吓了一跳。他下意识地转身，本该坐在餐桌旁的萨列里已经贴在他身后了，这一个转身两人之间的呼吸都清晰可闻。利奥波德不动声色地往后推了一步，拉开了距离。“您有什么事吗？”

弗朗西斯唇边勾起了一个弧度，“我看您半天没有声音，不知道是否有什么问题需要帮忙。我想早一点解决，对搞清我弟弟究竟发生了什么也会有所帮助的。”

利奥波德这才意识到，可能自己思考如何教训沃尔夫冈的时候冷落了这位客人太久。“听闻这件事情，我同您是一样的震惊，上个月我听我女儿说起的时候，沃尔夫冈还是在跟一位小姐交往。”

“一位小姐。”弗朗西斯的笑意更深了，“但我向剧团的人打听，小莫扎特先生这个月是住在您这里，您就没有发现什么蛛丝马迹吗？”

“并没有什么特别的。”利奥波德思索，沃尔夫冈和他一起为科洛雷多工作的时候，工作室里的姑娘们甚至连科洛雷多的保镖都调戏过，沃尔夫冈时常出格的举动，让他早已经习以为常了，送花写曲子都是再正常不过的事情了。

“那您对这桩婚事有什么看法吗，”弗朗西斯紧迫的目光让利奥波德感到了几分压力，他能感觉到这位兄长对弟弟绝对是呵护备至。就这样被沃尔夫冈这个小子摘取了自己精心呵护的孩子，换做是他也会感到恼怒的。“沃尔夫冈是有不对的地方，但他做出的决定从没更改过。我认为等他们回来问清楚来龙去脉会比较好。”咖啡机闪烁的红灯跳成了绿色，利奥波德关掉了机器，拿出了橱柜里的杯具。

弗朗西斯对这样的回答不甚满意，但回到了座椅上。“请多放两块糖和奶。”

“那您是怎么认为的呢，萨列里先生？”利奥波德看着眼前的人，一身礼服穿得严丝合缝，庄重得像是刚从剧院里指挥下来，头发也是打理的一丝不苟，但关节处的褶皱彰显了这个人并没有看上去这么平静。

“我不同意，”弗朗西斯放下了咖啡，他拿出手帕擦去了唇角的咖啡，“小莫扎特先生的作风实在是让人难以安心，但安东为小莫扎特先生痛苦并深深爱慕着他，所以我也无能为力。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“所以我同意的您的看法，但我希望您不介意到时候我好好问候一下小莫扎特先生。”

“我没有意见，相反我刚刚其实也是在想如何收拾他。”利奥波德点点头，便为沃尔夫冈安排好了之后悲惨的结局。

“莫扎特先生。”

弗朗西斯又一次不经意的舔过唇角，这对一个仪态如此严谨的人来说实在是不寻常的事情，利奥波德的目光被那一小段舌尖滑过唇边的动作吸引，他隐隐感觉到了下腹燃起的躁动。“怎么了。”利奥波德撇开了目光，然后他就被拽住了领口向前拽去，唇间传来了柔软的触感，带着咖啡的苦涩与牛奶的甜美，还有浓浓的甜味，这一杯咖啡有这样甜吗。

“我觉得您的目光是在邀请我给您一个吻。”弗朗西斯微笑着说道，异色的瞳孔里跳动着光芒。利奥波德抓住了弗朗西斯还没来得及收回去的手，细细地端详，指甲修得圆润，指腹带着薄薄的茧，这是一双弹奏钢琴的手，属于音乐家的手，他浅浅地舔了一口。

“我在想萨列里先生接下来有没有别的安排。”

“正巧休假。”

几乎是下一秒两个人又吻到了一起，相互撕咬争夺着主动权，谁都不肯后退一步。从餐桌旁撞到墙边，再到沙发边，利奥波德终于压过了一头，把弗朗西斯压在沙发上。利奥波德的手指穿过弗朗西斯的发间，垫在他的脑后，整个人笼罩在他的上方，“不错。”因为刚刚激烈的接吻，弗朗西斯脸颊已经染上了红意，“不错。”他缓慢地舔过被吻得红肿的双唇，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

利奥波德抬手缓缓滑过他的脸庞，滑过包裹在马甲衬衫下的胸膛，滑到了腰间，然后粗暴的扯开了腰间的纽扣。底下是同样黑色的底裤，因为情动而鼓了成了一团，利奥波德覆在上面的手能清晰的感觉到每一下血流涌入的跳动，热得灼伤人。利奥波德几乎忍耐不住，弗朗西斯还火上浇油的用小腿蹭过大腿内侧。他褪下弗朗西斯的中裤，露出他白皙的大腿和裹着袜带与及膝袜的小腿，在纯白的画布上留一下一个红色的手印。然后他剥下了最后这层黑色的布料，抓过茶几上的手霜，刮下了一大块，便向后面探去。

后面的洞口，温暖狭小，他探入的一根手指缓慢地温柔地抠弄着，柔软的肠壁仅仅的包裹着它。利奥波德盯着眼前的人，弗朗西斯的上半身还衣冠楚楚，下半身却是一览无余。“您昨晚是不是就穿着这身衣服，萨列里先生。”利奥波德又加入了一根手指，弗朗西斯立马呜咽了一声，却又很快把声音埋藏在了袖口的蕾丝之中。他红着眼眶回答道：“是……是这样的，我演出完没有来得及换衣服就……就过来了。”

利奥波德另一只手轻轻撸过弗朗西斯的下身，小家伙就更加的硬挺了，弗朗西斯肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，却把声音压在嗓子里。

“很好。”利奥波德抽出了手指，护手霜和肠液湿哒哒地拉出一条银丝，他拿过放在桌上的黑色发带，愉快地在弗朗西斯的下身上打了一个微紧的蝴蝶结。“您要叫出声来，我才知道要怎么继续。”

坚挺的欲望被禁锢住的感觉并不好受，弗朗西斯不情愿地松开了袖口，手工织就的蕾丝已经沾满了唾液变得黏黏糊糊，他像是咬紧牙关一样发出了请继续的话语。利奥波德重新探入两根手指，抽插旋转，调戏着软肉，“您的上身还穿着的这样整齐，您昨天站在台上的时候是不是就是这样整齐。”他的手指向深处探去，摸过某一点的时候，弗朗西斯抖了一下，腰也软了下来，他反复地摩擦过那一点，弗朗西斯口中的呻吟开始变得细碎。

“您说，台下的观众知道您这样的放荡，穿着这身演出服被操弄吗。”利奥波德低沉的声音像是一个惊雷在弗朗西斯的耳边炸响。

被观众看见，被观众知道，在聚光灯下，被人这样操开，这样的幻想让弗朗西斯的下身肿胀得疼痛，口中的呻吟连成了淫糜的调子。

利奥波德又加入了一根手指，他的频率开始快了起来，像是要用手指干开他一样，他的跨间硬得发烫。差不多做好了准备，利奥波德又扣出一大块手霜，抹在自己下身的套上便顶了进去。一下一下囊袋撞击在弗朗西斯的臀上，与呻吟声合奏在一起。

弗朗西斯被操弄的已经软了腰肢，利奥波德解开了双手环过他的后背，开始抬起他上身。弗朗西斯瞪大了眼睛，“别……”却被这个极为深入的角度压了回去，几乎说不出话来。他整个人敞开着腿坐在了利奥波德的身上，整个人几乎支撑不住身体，太过于深入了。

利奥波德观察着弗朗西斯的反应，解开了他下身的发带，当弗朗西斯终于从晃神中缓了过来，便掐住他的腰开始往上抬，然后在深深的落下。依靠重力进入的深度，让弗朗西斯觉得自己快要裂开了，又带着无上的欢愉，开始随波逐流起来。在欢愉中喷涌出的白色的粘液沾满了列奥波德的小腹，还有弗朗西斯精致的礼服。

“啊。”弗朗西斯发出一声叹息，他的每一身礼服他都很喜欢。

“换卧室。”利奥波德问道，弗朗西斯颔首。

——————————

米扎：我爸跟我丈夫的哥哥搞在了一起，还要男子双打我，怎么办，在线等，急。

**Author's Note:**

> 讲道理这是个开车现场，所以背景设定也不用管太多？但不管不可能啊…愤怒
> 
> 从搜集到的班爹来看，凶好凶怎么这么凶，声线显得温柔，但本质超凶啊，吼叫信真的小米抖三抖啊。很威严，让人感到压力。
> 
> 班萨的话，我很喜欢之前看到的评论，如果说flo萨的七宗罪是嫉妒，班萨则是傲慢。这是个骄傲到傲慢的男人。
> 
> 这两种属性，哪个我都没写过呵呵，摔。  
> 不够隐秘的时候女性化思维就很不好用，都是上，懒得扯了，本质上是男性长期处于主导地位而形成的那种没由来的自信就很tmd的难写。
> 
> 我就开个车怎么这么麻烦。  
> 千言万语一句话，ooc都是我的锅。
> 
> \----
> 
> 陈年旧作，我也不知道我写的时候怎么想的，本来还有个米扎flo萨婚礼后两人滚床单的后续，但我就写了一半，感觉是坑了就不放了。


End file.
